


Mr. Moving On

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, Steve is kinda treated like shit, Suggestive Themes, Surprises, This is not a stony friendly work!!!, but it’s ok cuz he did much worse to Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Steve goes to Tony’s to win him back, but somebody new answers the door





	Mr. Moving On

Steve was wearing the tux, he had what he was going to say memorized, and he had the flowers—daffodils, Tony’s favorite. He was going to win Tony back no matter what it took. He had this.

When he found himself on Tony’s doorstep however, all that confidence bled away. He had treated Tony so terribly, what if he never forgave him?

No. He couldn’t think that way. To think negatively was to already admit defeat.

Before he let his thoughts go any further down the rabbit hole, Steve rang the doorbell.

He could hear it echo inside the house, followed by footsteps, and the very thought of seeing Tony’s face again was sending Steve’s heart into doubletime.

The door opened, and it wasn’t Tony.

Instead, the man at the door was tall with dark hair with grey at the temples. He had grey eyes and was naked from the waist up, his skin covered in bite marks and hickies. He was laughing at something out of sight, but the moment he turned to the doorway the smile fell and was replaced with a look of barely controlled anger. “Oh. You.”

Steve gave a little wave with the hand that wasn’t holding the flowers. “Hi.”

The mystery man just glared.

“Is—is Tony home?”

The stranger didn’t look away from Steve as he called into the house, as if if he looked away Steve might do something bad. “Tony, honey! There’s someone at the door for you!”

At the use of the pet name ‘honey’ Steve felt himself bristle. Just who exactly did this this guy think he was? Surly Tony wasn’t in a relationship with him, right? _Right_? The things that looked like love marks all over his chest could be from anything.

Steve was grasping at anything he could, desperate to believe that Tony hadn’t moved on, fighting with the logical part of his brain that was telling him he was too late because _no_ , he couldn’t be too late, he _couldn’t_.

“Stephen, baby, why do you look so angr—oh.” Tony’s voice had come from out of sight, ending when he joined the other man, Stephen, in the doorway.

If the ‘baby’ pet name didn’t break Steve’s heart, the sight of Tony did.

The billionaire Steve had fallen so hard for had a sheet wrapped around his waist and, like Stephen, his chest was covered in bite marks and hickies that were blooming into bruises. His hair looked a mess and suddenly images of Tony and Stephen in bed together were flooding Steve’s mind and he couldn’t make them stop.

“Steve, no offense or anything, but what the fuck are you doing here?” Tony asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Stephen answered for him, putting an arm around Tony. “He came to win you back.”

“Yeah but,” Tony looked down at himself and began to giggle. “I’ve moved on. I’ve so obviously moved on. I’ve moved on so much it’s crazy.” Stephen was watching Tony giggle at himself with a big smile on his face and kissed Tony’s temple before turning back to Steve.

“It’s been over a year. You had your chance. Now please, leave me and my fiancee alone.”

Tony froze and looked to Stephen with wide eyes. “Fiancee?”

Stephen, realizing his mistake, put his head in his hands. “I was going to propose tonight. I made reservations at your favorite restaurant and everything. Damnit!”

Tony took Stephens head out of his hands with the hand that wasn’t holding the sheet around his waist. “Stephen, baby, of _course_ I’ll marry you. I’ll even act all surprised tonight like I never saw it coming, I promise.”

The pair smiled at each other like they were the whole world before kissing, their lips slotting together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Steve could feel his heart shattering like glass.

When the kiss ended, Tony turned to Steve and took the daffodils from him. “I will take these though. They’re my favorite.”

“Tony.......” Steve tried to come up with something to say, but couldn’t. The shattered pieces of his heart were jabbing into his lungs, making it hard to breathe.

“Goodbye Steve Rogers,” said Stephen, reaching around Tony, who was kissing his neck, to close the front door.

Steve struggled to walk back to his car. He had never known heartbreak could be this painful. If this was even half of what he had put dear Tony through, perhaps he deserved it.

That didn’t make it hurt any less though.

Back inside the house, Tony grinned at Stephen after kissing him for the upteenth time. “Did you just propose to me in front of my shitty ex just to break his heart?”

Stephen grinned mischievously. “I really was going to do it tonight, and still will, but I saw an opportunity and took it.”

Hearts were practically floating above Tony’s head. “I’m so fucking in love with you.”

Stephen kissed him hard. “And I with you.” He began leading Tony back to the bedroom by the sheet around his waist. “Now come, let's get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted.”

Tony didn’t have to be told twice.

Breaking up with Steve was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
